Pawn
by FireNymph9
Summary: A D Gray Man Fanfic. Allen is close to finishing his apprenticeship in India but has no idea of what lies around the corner...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **If you're new to my fanfiction series labeled "Chess", I would highly recommend reading the introduction in my deviantart gallery folder labeled "Chess".

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray Man, which belongs to Katsura Hoshino. The only character that is mine is Angel.

**Warning: **Usually I reserve this for any scandalous relationships, but no action in this chapter.

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **No fandom mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

**Pawn**

**Chapter 1**

"**The Player Must Contemplate His Work"**

* * *

Allen Walker looked towards his master with _confidence_, which was a first. It had been three long, tiring years of an apprenticeship, and the white-haired bishounen was ready to depart from his master's side. He only needed three little words to release him from his nightmare. Too many nights had the exorcist worked through, sweating and gambling to pay off the general's increasing debts. Allen had never been able to pursue a well-paying job though because of constant traveling. Therefore, he always sought out new employment. But because he was so desperate, Allen had lost his resolve to be picky about his work. Usually this never boded well.

"Master Cross," Allen said, approaching the man in the appropriate manner. He knelt before the General, hands on his knees. "You wished to see me, Master?" _Maybe today_.

The red-haired man sat before him on a thin, maple chair near an even thinner and more decrepit breakfast table. Meager portions of cold food, now gleaming with oil and fat, now let off a heavy stink which worsened with the hot Indian sun. From beneath the exorcist's half mask, Allen could barely notice the hint of a distasteful scowl.

Were the teen exorcist in less formal company, he would have let out a small yip and recoiled quickly.

"Allen," the boy knew what was coming.

"It has been almost three years to date from the first I saw you," Cross pushed his cloak looser about him, "And only two weeks remain before I can _consider_ to permit you to formally release you," Cross' visible left eye gleamed with an emerald twinkle.

_Aw, damnit_, he thought, noticing all of the tell-tale signs. It was about time to—

"Pay the rent, Walker." The man's gruff voice reverberated across the room, and Allen winced.

"I plan to stay here for the time being, and to upgrade to a much better suite than this. One that," he yelled this next part fiercely, so that it would rebound into the hallways, "DOESN'T SERVE COLD GRUEL TO A GENERAL!"

As expected, a waitress appeared at the door no more than thirty seconds after the raging complaint.

"Sir, I would bring you a hot meal with all the amenities, had our cooking staff not been removed for company reasons. If you will excuse me, I will see to it that you will be compensated for your troubles," With that, the voice of the waitress left, following the small footsteps outside the door.

"Madam," the footsteps traveled back to the door, and a small hand opened it.

Allen looked up.

The lady was a fair-skinned Asian women, clothed in a low-slung open-backed black vest and matching pants. Her shiny black hair was gathered into a high-set ponytail, which tumbled down her back. It was held back by a black cord with white wooden flat beads, each printed with a different symbol.

"My name is Angel, sir," she stated courteously before bowing to the two. Her small chest and delicate face seemed to bolster an unwavering spirit larger than herself. Angel's dark eyes followed the floor's rough edges.

Cross stood up from his chair, walking over to Angel. He cupped her chin, smiling. Allen thought little of it, a hint of redness tinted his cheeks regardless.

"Angel, my dear, is such a fitting name for someone as graceful as you," Cross commented as though trying to cajole her. Angel narrowed her eyes, pushing his hand away, and then gripped her palms tightly.

"What is it that you need, sir?" General Cross's smile had all but vanished at her reaction. He motioned for Allen to stand up.

"Angel, darling, I've found you a new worker," Cross slapped the white haired boy on his back, pushing him towards the girl.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**-Keiko Agatsuma**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Author's Note: If you're new to my fanfiction series labeled "Chess", I would highly recommend reading the introduction in my deviantart gallery folder labeled "Chess".

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, which belongs to Katsura Hoshino. The only character that is mine is Angel.

Warning: Usually I reserve this for any scandalous relationships, but no action in this chapter.

Rating: T

* * *

**Pawn**

**Chapter 1  
****Part 2**

**"The Player Must Contemplate His Work"**

"Master?" Allen said, startled for the moment. He looked back and sighed.  
His master had already pulled out a bottle of a rich crimson liquid. This only served to prove Allen's disgruntled manner.  
He would have to work faster now. _The more drunk Master got, the more the debt would increase_. All that was needed now was the 'death sentence'.

The two week contract was then written up, signed, and finalized.  
Allen would work as a sous chef from morning until night. He would have quarters close to the kitchen and four square meals a day. And without a word, Allen stood, sighing on the inside.  
His hopes of leaving had been dashed and now his worst nightmare had come true: being a chef.  
It wasn't that Allen hated foot-_he couldn't get enough half the time_- and it wasn't as though he didn't know how to cook. He was well off on that account.  
It was the restraining of his never-ending-desire-to-eat that would be his downfall.  
In the midst of it all, Allen had a sneaking suspicion that the General was aware of this, and did nothing about it.

Nearly half an hour passed between Angel's introduction (as well as Allen's removal from the room shortly thereafter) and the completion of terms and agreements.  
Allen sat outside the door though, patiently. He pulled his legs close to his chest, wrapping his limber arms about them. Allen rested his heavy head on his kneecaps and looked down the hallways.  
Because it was early morning, Allen found it difficult to glance out of the glass windows. What seemed like hundreds of faceted lights was the reflection of light on the simple glass chandeliers. The fixtures hung dangerously low, creaking slightly when the summer wind breezed through the open doors at the endless hallways. Each entryway to a different compartment was paired with a glass window on the opposite wall, each overlooking the market. Even before the sun rose, the people down below had been buzzing around, bartering and shopping. A peaceful life in a peaceful place. It was something Allen would never have; he was never offered the choice.  
The teenage exorcist sighed, pulling himself closer as the next gale tumbled down the hallway.  
Curtains flew, shutters banged, and then… _a most peculiar sight_…  
Maybe it was a trick of the light, but for a moment, he came upon it in wonder, uncurling and reaching for what he saw.  
_Tenshi?_ he thought.  
A black-haired angel, staring out the window a few feet away from the male.  
_In fact_, he thought, _it looks a lot like Angel_. The lady was draped in a white dress though, and her ebony hair had been splayed out by the flowing wind. A pair of feathery wings protruded from her back.  
He glimpsed behind himself. The door had never opened.  
By the time he turned around, all he saw was a wink and a smile. Then, _Poof_, along with the last breath of the wind.  
She was gone.  
_Sir._  
Allen drew back against the wall, holding his head, thinking it an illusion.  
_Sir?_  
_Definitely fake_, he thought.  
"**Sir?**" Allen nearly jumped a foot in the air. Angel had been shaking his shoulder, pulling his attention to her.  
He glanced up, then sidged.  
"Has Master finished the work?" Allen questioned.  
"He has. You are to be under my supervision until your stay is up," Angel said.  
The boy sighed, mumbing under his breath. "He always does this."  
A long minute passed before either person moved.  
"It'll be allright."  
Angel extended her left hand. Allen smiled, taking it.  
"I know it will be," he remarked. She pulled him up effortlessly (something Allen thought was a spectacular feat), and began to lead him down the hall.  
They were still holding hands.  
"Welcome to the team, Allen," Angel squeezed his hand gently.  
Allen blushed, squeezing back with his cursed left hand.  
"You have no idea how nice that sounds."

* * *

I had posted a Ch 1 already, and this was the following up part of the previous section, so this is why the title says Part 2.

I should be updating the first section of Ch. 2 soon.

in the meantime:

**TBC!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**Suggestions are welcome! ^^;**

**~Keiko A.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **If you're new to my fanfiction series labeled "Chess", I would highly recommend reading the introduction in my deviantart gallery folder labeled "Chess".

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray Man, which belongs to Katsura Hoshino. The only character that is mine is Angel.

**Warning: **Contains suggestive content

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **No fandom mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

**Pawn**

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1**

"**Baiting the Other"**

* * *

The hotel had a strange structure.

From the outside, it was a meager three-floor inn. Its outsides were sand-laden stone, matching that of the dunes not far from the city's edges. Thin glass windows had been shoved into small holes in the walls. On either side of the upper floors was an overlook just large enough to hold three people comfortable. Many people often overlooked the ramshackle building and continued on their way.

All of them, excluding the guests and city boys.

After dark, those orphans would stand on tiptoe to peak at the world inside its walls. In comparison to its outer demeanor, the inside could be considered no less than ethereal.

Vastly expansive ceilings graced with the oil paintings of old, each supporting a grandeur of a chandelier, each more delicate and intricate than the last. Elongated tables were often moved to match the setting of the event. Meals fit for princes and kings were a common sight, and there were always leftovers.

To which, these orphans had developed the behavior of staying around after lights-out.

Unlike the many other gruff and antagonistic managers, the owner of this establishment had a kind heart and looked the other way as the hotel's chefs attended to them.

Truly, everything about this building was not to be judged on first impression.

As the day progressed into night, the orphaned children made their way closer and closer to the hotel. The oldest, nicknamed Finny, lead the group, and walked into the backroom on light steps. Often, the orphans would take refuge of this backroom's cots to serve as a place of rest. More often than not, the orphans would come to feed. But to Finny, the backroom had become an endearing home with the beautiful Angel as his precious person.

So when he entered the backroom to find a white-haired stranger within, Finny was infuriated.

A long limbed teenage boy, dressed in full black, was sleeping on the cot nearest the door. In small scratching on the edge of the frame, it read _"Property of Phineas B. Goodwell"_. Finny could feel his blood begin to boil.

This – Finny studied the boy with an irritated expression – anamoly had made himself comfortable in _his _home, on _his _bed, in the same hotel as _his _Angel.

He looked at the boy with disgust. What was with that white hair anyways? He looked young, but at the same time, weathered, as though he had experienced many a fight before. But that didn't matter to Finny.

An incomparable urge began to rise up in the oldest orphan.

So up the bed Finny clambered, and perched himself over the teen's body so that he was directly over the other's face. In one swift motion, Finny reached down with his grimy hands, pinched the guy's cheeks and began to wail, "WAKE UP, OLD MAN!" directly into his ears.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Rate and Review!**

**~Keiko A.**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Author's Note: **If you're new to my fanfiction series labeled "Chess", I would highly recommend reading the introduction in my deviantart gallery folder labeled "Chess".

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray Man, which belongs to Katsura Hoshino. The only character that is mine is Angel.

**Warning: **Contains suggestive content

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **No fandom mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

**Pawn**

**Chapter 2**

**Part 2**

"**Baiting the Other"**

* * *

If there is one thing that could shock you out of a daydream, the yelling of a small child would definitely do it.

Quietly he had been sleeping until the scream of "WAKE UP, OLD MAN!" had pierced his eardrums. The shrillness, volume, and intensity had caused Allen to scream in pain while snapping his head up. He could imagine why his head hurt, and why his ears were bleeding, but Allen Walker could not fully understand why his lips were warm, while his eyes were closed.

Something warm had approached Allen's lips, as though skin had been pressed about him. Not being fully awake, it took him a good second to realize his mistake.

Allen's eyes quickly snapped open.

A blonde-haired, grimy-nailed boy was holding him by the collar of his shirt. A taller red-head (that Allen had seen glimpses of, while working in the kitchen) leaned over Allen, grabbing the boy. It was to this man's cheek that Allen's lips were firmly planted to.

He nearly wet his pants and pulled back quickly.

Ten pairs of children eyes lingered over the end of the cot. They were at such an angle to where only Finny's backside could be seen, but at the screech, they grinned.

"Finny's got a boyfriend, Finny's got a boyfriend!" the children chanted, laughing with one another. The boy whipped around, wriggling out of the redhead's grasp, screaming, "He's _not_ my boyfriend." And off he dashed, chasing his fellow orphans out the door.

For a few seconds, the jeering could still be heard until it dwindled away into the unseen alleys. Allen stared at the door intently as if more children would barge their way through. But no one came. So he sighed, and then yawned.

_Maybe I'm still asleep, _he thought, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, cutie," the red-haired teen said. He had made himself at home, lying at the end of the cot. Allen pinched his cheeks and winced.

_Nope. Definitely not. _

"Excuse me for my behavior, sir." Allen bowed his head, gripping the sheets that were lying around him.

"What? That peck?" The redhead sat up, using his arm to lean over the male. Now that Allen had fully woken up, he began to blush madly.

The man before him was… indescribably beautiful. His red hair traced in loose waves over his brow. Silky, smooth, and gorgeous- this cut would have suited no one else. The back of his hair had been gathered into a long ponytail tied with a ratty piece of cord. The man looked barely older than Allen, and was probably seventeen or eighteen. Through the black widely-cut shirt (with a green trim befitting one half of the one inch cut), the man was-

_Chiseled. _

Damn rock-hard abs, muscular arms, all mirrored around an eye-patched face (which superseded any pirate stereotype)). Allen had to restrain himself from "accidentally" falling underneath him.

The other male laughed at the stares he had received.

"Sorry!" Allen ducked his head down again, blushing wildly. The male chuckled, and then held the bishounen's head up.

"If you're going to kiss someone, then do it right," and with that the redhead brought his lips warmly against Allen's.

* * *

**TBC! **

**Rate and Review!**

**~Keiko A.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I am currently going to be working on updating all of my stories! Excuse me for the wait! Gomenasai!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray Man, which belongs to Katsura Hoshino. The only character that is mine is Angel.

**Warning: **Some kissing action~~

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **'Tyler Love' (a familiar red head in the D Gray Man series...) and Allen Walker

* * *

**Pawn**

**Chapter 3**

"**The Next Player Arrives"**

* * *

The kiss may have only lasted a few seconds, but something unexpected occurred.

Allen bushed, a terrible heat rising up in him.

He could feel the man's skin against his own, warm and soft. Without realizing it, Allen had submitted, pulling the male on top of him, lacing his fingers in that beautiful fiery hair. The other male, now atop the white haired bishounen, grinned.

"Now _that_ was a kiss," he said, leaning over Allen. The white haired boy's hips buckled and he felt him sink deeper into the cot.

"They say kisses are greetings," Allen murmured, entranced by the other's looks, "But you haven't even told me your name. Mine… is Allen Walker." He politely grinned, letting his arms fall next to his head in an arc. Allen flashed his blue eyes, feeling a sense of shy innocence germinate inside him.

"For the time being, call me Love."

Allen blushed brightly.

"It's my last name, Allen, _(he chuckled a bit, watching the other)_. My full name for the time being is Tyler Love."

Allen nodded, taking it all in.

Towards a female, Allen was gentle and thoughtful. But with a male? Tyler Love would be his first. It was new, but nothing odd in the slightest.

"Allen," Love whispered. Allen diverted his gaze upward. Tyler had moved closer to him. "Have you ever done it with a man before?"

Before Allen could respond, Love's lips were pressed on his. Their hot breath mixed and their tongues encountered each other's, moving and vying for dominance. Each pressured gasp erupted into a smothered moan.

Never before had Allen been dominated in such a manner, but with each successive gesture came another breath, another moan, another touch. Delicately, the white haired boy was handled, and with such tempered finesse that it startled Allen Walker.

But not once had he protested, nor had he resisted. He just clung to the shirt on Love's back. Every impulse in his body had broken through his inhibitions. Several times, the exorcist found himself groaning in pleasure as the man's grip fell lower and lower down his body. Briefly, Tyler Love had stopped to circle the boy's erect nipples with his tongue. As if planned, Allen moaned, now gripping the cot's sheets. His black shirt had been flung off amidst their love-making.

Yet through it all, Allen Walker could not stop from shaking. If he had been nervous, it was all long gone. Even his eyes had glazed over from the intense motions. All that was left was an insatiable lust and begging for more that racked his body with blushing fervor.

Tyler stopped sucking at the boy's chest for a minute and pushed his arms around the younger male's naked body. Tears of pleasure and pain were falling down that gentle face. Love frowned, cradling the male in his arms.

"I'm going too fast, aren't I?" Tyler questioned him, nuzzling Allen's bare neck.

Allen flinched, a small noise leaving his scratchy throat.

Otherwise there was no reply.

Wordless, Tyler Love kissed his forehead.

Soundless, Love cradled the exorcist.

Motionless, Allen fell asleep in the older man's embrace.

* * *

**TBC**

**~Keiko A. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: If you're new to my fanfiction series labeled "Chess", I would highly recommend reading the introduction in my deviantart gallery folder labeled "Chess".

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D. Gray Man, which belongs to Katsura Hoshino. The only character that is mine is Angel.

**Warning**: Contains suggestive content

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Pawn**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The days following their short encounter, Allen found himself not being able to focus. His mind was in a haze in the recollection of the touch, the taste, the smell.. the overall presence of having someone that close to him.

And not being a female..  
Which was how society would've been against him, had they been eloping truly. Then again, homosexuality in general, even to this time, has never truly been accepted willingly.  
And Allen was genuinely confused.  
For years, since the time he'd hit puberty, Allen found attraction to females. Though he'd always been following after General Cross as his apprentice, there were always times that Allen had a decent conversation with the girls who had yet to 'fall for the rugged yet sophisticated beauty' of his master. Not that he'd gone far with any of them though. It was always polite conversation, reminiscing and talking over tea or some other food.  
Come to think of it, until Allen had started working here, he'd never been kissed. And his first kiss?  
Entirely on accident, and quite awkward..  
The teenager's thoughts drifted to those soft lips and felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he walked into the kitchen for the first time that morning.  
"Thinking about someone?" a singsong voice said teasingly. Angel had gotten up only moments before but truly was a morning riser. He rarely ever saw her mad or sleepy when she awoke.  
"N-no, no one at all! You look very pretty this morning, Miss Angel," he said, wishing to change the subject and avoid it entirely.  
"Thanks, but I thought you'd be saying to that to another someone this morning?" She was wearing a sly, all knowing smile.  
"I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Angel... n-not at all.." he mumbled, feeling his cheeks grow a little hotter. Was it because of the pretty uniform she was wearing or...  
The lady walked over to him, smiling, and brushed his hair out of his face.  
"I tell you.. he's a lucky one, Allen. You barely know him and you're infatuated with him." He swallowed, diverting his gaze away from her amused expression.  
Nothing really was making sense... "I thought... … I really like you though, Miss Angel..." he admitted, glancing back at her. For a moment, that comment seemed to stagnate in the air, and Angel smiled sadly after it sunk in.  
"Allen... I like you as well... but-" Before she could finish her sentence though, Allen pulled her into his arms, holding her as he kissed her on the lips. He was hoping to find something: a spark, a sign, something that he understood.. but nothing. Angel had blushed but knew that for the both of them.. there really wasn't anything between them. No spark. She pulled away, frowning as Allen lowered his head and started feeling all sorts of emotions dwell within him. Angel sighed and held his head to her shoulder, letting him continue to embrace him.  
It was painful..  
Not knowing what was going on.  
Expecting one thing to happen, but you find something else out entirely.  
And even after kissing Angel, he still couldn't forget Tyler Love's taste.  
Something that made him wonder though was the thought that crept across his mind:  
Maybe he didn't want to forget that night.

* * *

**TBC~**

**~Keiko A.**


End file.
